


IT Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cwaniakowe: Arrow ff! Olicity, ofc :D Mijają trzy lata odkąd Olivier wrócił z wyspy. Ma swoją ekipę i wszystko wydaje się zmierzać w odpowiednim kierunku. Dopóki nie ratuje go kobieta świetnie władająca nożami. I tak jak szybko go ratuje, tak szybko znika. Szaleńcze poszukiwania kobiety, która siedzi właściwie przy jego biurku, podlewając jego paprotkę i kierując jego akcjami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Idk co to jest. Możliwe jest to, iż mam gorączkę, więc oto moje usprawiedliwienie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zjebałam totalnie.

Felicity miała więcej sekretów niż przeciętna kobieta. Co, szczerze mówiąc, było dość imponujące, zważając na to, że najpierw mówi, a później myśli. Felicity była niezwykle inteligentna i bardzo dobrze znała się na komputerach. Wbrew pozorom była bardzo zwinna i przebiegła. To tak, jakby mieszkały w jej ciele dwie całkowicie różne osoby.

Za dnia była wspólniczką firmy, z dala od jakichkolwiek podejrzeń, a nocami bawiła się w łapanie przestępców w placówce Arrowa. Wykorzystywała swoją naturę hakera do czynienia dobra, no i mogła się przy tym świetnie bawić.

Felicity Smoak miała wiele sekretów, więcej niż niejeden prezydent. A co szło z tajemnicami? Brak czasu. A przynamniej w jej przypadku.

Felicity każdego ranka budziła się, ubierała ładnie, jadła śniadanie, szła do pracy, a później do skrytki Arrowa mieszczącej się w klubie nocnym. Nie miała czasu na nic innego; swój serial mogła obejrzeć jedynie w dni wolne, a o jakichkolwiek spotkaniach nie było praktycznie mowy.

A co dopiero o randkach.

Nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało. Miała przecież Olivera. Często jedynie w obcisłych spodniach. No i posiadała również rozbudowaną wyobraźnię. I wibrator. Który dostała od własnej matki.

Oliver podobno prześwietlił każdego, kogo dodał do swojej ekipy. Więc jakim cudem przeoczył to, że jej małym szalonym hobby były noże? Felicity była ich mistrzynią.

Więc miała tajemnice i przed światem, ale także przed Arrowem. Miał ją jedynie za dziewczynę od komputerów. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił.

\- Felicity! – Usłyszała gromiący głos. Podskoczyła na swoim fotelu i odwróciła w stronę Olivera, który spoglądał na nią z naganą. Nienawidziła tego. – Mówię już do ciebie trzeci raz, wszystko gra? – Zawsze był troskliwy, to kochała w nim chyba najbardziej poza jego zapachem. I obcisłymi spodniami.

Zarumieniła się lekko, gdy jej spojrzenia padło na nagi tors Olivera. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie od swojego głupiego przebrania, a Felicity miała kilka ciekawych pomysłów co do tego. Mimowolnie zerknęła w dół, jednak szybko się opanowała i zaczęła ze zdenerwowania gryźć długopis. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyła, że na jego torsie jest mała, krwawiąca ranka.  

\- Tak, gra i bzyka. Zdecydowanie. Po prostu…. Się zamyśliłam.  – Skinęła, a Oliver westchnął. Często robił to przy niej. 

\- Felicity. – Mruknął, a ona wiedziała, że gdyby tylko mógł, uderzyłby się przez nią w czoło.

\- Tak? – Spytała niewinnie.

\- Możesz sprawdzić czyja to krew? – Oliver podał jej strzałę, na której była czerwona ciecz. Felicity zmarszczyła brwi. Nie zawsze podobała jej się polityka Arrowa ‘’strzelaj najpierw, pytaj później’’ jednak wiedziała, że nie przekona go, by działał inaczej. Odwróciła się ponownie do swojej małej bazy komputerowej i rozglądała się za próbkami.

\- Pytasz retorycznie czy mnie nie doceniasz? – Nie odpowiedział jej. Kiedy odwróciła się, żeby sprawdzić czemu, Olivera już nie było. Felicity westchnęła poirytowana. Wiedziała, że Oliver będzie potrzebował pomocy. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio omal nie stracił nogi.

Szybko sprawdziła próbkę i wysłała przez komunikator adres Ivana Butlera, oskarżonego o morderstwo. Ostatecznie został uniewinniony, ale sam fakt, że zaatakował Olivera, coś o nim świadczył.

Felicity nie miała pojęcia dlaczego Oliver był taki rozkojarzony. Dig posyłał jej jedynie wszystko wiedzące spojrzenie i uśmiechał tajemniczo, co szczerze jedynie ją irytowało, a Roy wzruszał ramionami.

Nie miała innego wyboru jak ubrać swoją maskę i zrzucić sukienkę na rzecz elastycznych spodni. Stawiała na wygodę, a nie szpan, co w każdym razie wykorzystywał Oliver.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce Oliver był nieprzytomny, a tęgi mężczyzna i kilku innych celowało w niego z broni. Nie myślała, odruchowo złapała za rękojeści noży i rzuciła.

Trafiły w ich piersi.

Gdy tylko Oliver się ocknął, zobaczył zgrabną kobietę, biegnącą w stronę centrum. Tymczasem Felicity wiedziała, że będzie miała przesrane – z tej, czy innej strony.

~.~

Oliver zachowywał się jak szalony. Jego priorytetem stało się odszukanie nożowniczki i wszyscy mieli mu w tym pomagać. Felicity miała za zadanie, oczywiście, badanie czy na nożach nie pozostawiła czegoś po sobie, Dig i Roy mieli bawić się w poszukiwanie Glades.

Felicity, gdy nie była pod podejrzliwym okiem Queena, usuwała dowody, aby nie wskazały na nią. Nie była pewna, czy chce się podzielić tym sekretem z kimkolwiek. Przecież wcześniej i tak dobrze sobie radziła, nie mówiąc nikomu o tym.

\- Nie rozumiesz Dig, ja _muszę_ ją znaleźć. – Usłyszała głos Olivera, a później jego kroki. Miał telefon przyłożony do ucha i wyglądał na niezwykle poirytowanego. Typowy Oliver – myśli, że wie wszystko najlepiej. Kompleks króla.

Roy wyszedł kilka minut wcześniej, a Dig musiał zostać ze swoją córką, więc w ich małej bazie nie było nikogo poza Felicity i Oliverem. Szczerze to nienawidziła zostawać z nim sama. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się między nimi.

Oliver złamał jej serce przez zwyczajne odwzajemnienie uczuć. Kochał ją, ale twierdził, że nie może z nią być. Obwiniał o to swój styl życia, obwiniał o to niebezpieczeństwo i niewłaściwą porę. A Felicity tego nienawidziła. Spotykał się z innymi kobietami, pomimo kaptura, czemu ona jest czymś innym? Przecież to nie tak, że jeśli coś mu się stanie, będzie bolało ją mniej, jak gdyby byli razem.

Dig zdawał się myśleć tak samo, ale on coś przynajmniej robił – dawał Oliverowi cholerne wykłady, podczas gdy ona mogła tylko patrzeć na swoje buty.

\- Nie powinnaś być już w domu? – Spytał.

\- Miałam właśnie wychodzić. – Wstała ze swojego wygodnego krzesła i ubrała szybko płaszcz. Atmosfera wokół nich robiła się nieznośna.

\- Czekaj… - Powiedział cicho. Blondynka spojrzała na niego niepewnie, wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą. Zmarszczyła brwi. Oliver przeprowadzający walkę wewnętrzną nigdy nie jest czymś dobrym. Przynajmniej nie dla niej.

\- Do czegoś jestem ci potrzebna? – Spytała niewinnie, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie w głosie.

\- Felicity ja… Ja jestem głupi. – Cóż, niecodzienne wyznanie. - Dig cały czas mi to powtarza, a teraz nawet Roy.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Kocham cię. – Słyszała to wcześniej, za każdym razem łamało jej serce odrobinkę bardziej. Wzięła drżący oddech, czekając z głupią nadzieją na ciąg dalszy. – I nie zamierzam nikogo dłużej okłamywać, nikogo, a już z pewnością nie ciebie. Ponieważ, Felicity, chodzi o to, że nie mogę być sobą bez ciebie. Nie mogę zabijać i tracić swojego człowieczeństwa, nie mogę być tylko Arrowem, ponieważ ty sprawiasz, że przypominam sobie co to znaczy być człowiekiem.

Jego pocałunek był delikatny i czuły, a Felicity wiedziała,  że zatrzyma swój mały sekrecik na dłużej.


End file.
